Danganronpa: Gainsworth University
by A. Zarko
Summary: 16 students are invited to take courses to further their special abilities. However, they soon find out that they aren't here for the courses alone. There's a more sinister plot to be unraveled. Through despair and untrusted colleagues, who could possibly survive the game at hand? (Chapter Arc 1 Done)
1. Prolouge I

Well, I have a few characters out: _Toby Shaw_ featured in **Phoenix's Justice Court School**, _Steven Kevinson_ featured in **Western World**, and _Akira Ueda _featured in **Clinic of Despair. **So I thought, why not make myself 16 whole new characters and do it myself. And here it is. I doubt it will end up as good as the other stories on here, but I'm at least trying.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The halls drowned in silence. Only footsteps off into the distance gave gently pokes to the growing laughter. A stray light emits from the single door to the right side of the hall, lighting up a teen's scraggly face. His left hazel eye looks through the window in the door and watches as a small teddy bear walks up to a girl.<p>

"Upupupupu. Are you ready for another round? This time, we'll bring despair to everyone who enters our school," the bear said as the girl lifted him up into the her arms. She giggles and sits down with him in her lap. She ran her hand along the bear's head, gently humming a sweet tune to him.

"Aye..?" He scratches his messy brown hair, unsure of he just saw. When he sees her head turn towards the door, he ducks and falls to the right. His back hits the door frame and he grunts. He had to get away from the door; he was sure the girl had heard him just now. He stands straight up and turns left down the hall. The silence is broken up by the pounding of the student's feet against the paved floor.

He turned on to the bridge connecting the classrooms to the dormitory. He passed empty dorm rooms on his way to the only one with a name tag. He burst through the door, panting like a dog; his eyes were on a silver-haired teen with black streaks and a Shiba Inus whom sat next to him.

"What's gotten you into a run," the silver-haired teen started, crossing his legs, "did you find a way to get out?" The brown-haired teen shook his head, the bandana sliding off his head. His left hazel eye looked at the other teen, whom only shook his head. He walked over and picked up the bandana from the floor and wrapped it back around his friend's head.

"Ya landlubber," he said as he ripped the bandana off, looking into the man's eyes; they were a purple hint, which offset the brown-haired teen. "Me saw a sight wit' me own eye! Ther', in the classroom, a youngun an' a bear!"

"Dammit Kou, talk normally. You know I'm not a pirate like you are," the silver-haired teen spoke as he grunted his teeth. Kou looked down and away. That was his normal talk.

"Me… I saw in a classroom, while I searching for a way out, a little girl hugging a teddy bear. The bear, though, he was talking to her! He said something about another round. You're smart, right Yomi? Do you have any ideas about what it could mean?"

Yomi took a second to look the pirate over in front of him. He placed his index and thumb against the bridge of his nose and pinched them together. With a sigh, he sat back down by the Shiba, whom had its head in its paws. He spoke softly as he reached down to pet the little guy. "Hey, Ryuu, sit up boy." Ryuu did.

He looked up at Yomi, then over at Kou. The former rubbed the top of the dog's head and behind his ear. He moved his head into the scratch and stuck out his tongue. These two were the only ones he had known since first arriving at the school; them and the chew toy that talked.

"Well, from the way I see it, the bear is remote-controlled, with someone behind it. Obviously, we're not the only ones who have to live in here. Just go and look at the dorm rooms. They each have a theme to them. You have a circus, an animal room, and a stage, just to name a few," Yomi stated, still petting the dog.

"So what, are we getting some more people?" Kou asked, and the other nodded.

The overhead speakers in the room screeched before a high-pitched voice came on. "Bing, bang, bong! Attention students! Attention students! Everyone, please gather at the auditorium! I repeat, please gather at the auditorium! Upupupupu." It said, before the speakers turned off.

Kou looked over at the speakers hanging above the bed, then back to the teen sitting in the corner of the room. The latter only shrugged as he stood up. His furry friend got up, but lowered himself into a stretch. "Does this mean there are more people than just us," he asked, completely ignored by the other. He stared as the latter walked to the door and out to the hall.

* * *

><p>There were those footsteps again. Afraid or confused, he knew not. In fact, he thought about going out when he heard them approaching, but couldn't. Especially when he had no way of defending himself. Well, he had his water flower to at least get him a second head start. He sighed and turned around to face his own room.<p>

As his eyes gazed at the wallpaper he set up for himself, he smiled to himself. It reminded him of the days before. Bright lights and loud music, only to make his watchers happy. Even if he pained during his performance, it would still bring a smile upon the children's faces. His big red nose and colorful shoes made it easier to carry out his task.

He sighed thinking about those days and how he gave them up. The more important question was why. Why did he decide to give up working at the circus for an education? It wasn't an easy choice, but he managed to persuade himself. Then again, his wasn't even that convinced he made the better choice.

He turned around to face the door again, listening for more footsteps. He heard water in the shower turn on, but nothing came from behind the front door. Defeated, he walked back over to the bed and sat down. He didn't mind the softness of the bed at all. It was like he was on a cloud, watching over the big tents and single stands. That was where his home was, all complete with his brothers.

The footsteps came back to the front of the door. He hopped up and ran over. Deep down, he wanted to open the door for the first time and see who made those echoing steps. Then he thought about the stories he's heard on his old walks through Clown Alley. 'If you hear footsteps beyond the door, don't investigate! The demons of the outside world are walking past for a chance to yank you from your home,' his mother would always say. Why would they have followed him here though; especially after he handed in the keys to his trailer.

"Yumiko, why are you always at the door? Don't you know it's rude to leave a girl like me alone," a girl called out. He turned around, completely forgetting about the girl in the shower. He looked away when he saw the towel wrapped around her. "I could have been all ready in bed and you wouldn't have even of known!"

"Sure I would have! You're the only thing that can catch my attention, you know?" He responded as he scratched the back of his head. She sighed and grabbed the hola-hoop set next to the door. She stepped in the middle as she pulled it above her head. The shower curtain hanging from the hoop gave the girl's silhouette. She dropped her towel and the hoop. Her starry hat drooped a little as she tilted her head.

"Ta-dah~!" She said as she pulled the blue cap that hung around her shoulders apart. Along with the cape, the rest of her attire was, in fact, blue. "Do you like this attire? Perhaps you like my other uniform better, don't you~?" She squatted down on the spot.

"Well, I like anything on you, really. I don't prefer anything more than the other. Everything is beautiful when you wear it," he responded again, "Then again, you're also beautiful without anything on you as well."

She stopped for a second, blushing at his words, before pulling the hoop straight up. With one hand holding the hoop up and the other pulling the hat off, she lets the ring drop down to her ankles. She adjusted the pink tie between her white button down and the black suit jacket. Her hands traveled down her sides and on to her waist. As she pulled down her skirt, she stuck her tongue out when she leaned forward to brush off the bottom.

"This color is more my style; if you're lucky, I'll let you have your way tonight," she mocked, "only if you can make me laugh like you do. Come on, we have to go down to the auditorium."

"Well, I mean, we got a few minutes before we do, can you show me how you do that hoop trick?" He asked shyly, rubbing the back of his head. She stared at him; she nodded and smiled wide.

* * *

><p>"Bing, bang, bong! Attention students, this is the last call for all students to report to the auditorium! I repeat: this is the last call for all students to report to the auditorium!"<p>

"Attention dipshit, no one gives a crap!" A black-haired youth snapped back at the speakers. He had already been fed up with the fact that he's already stuck there. Before the first announcement came on, he had gotten two girls to go with him. He wanted to go check out the school, but no. The little actress had to go on to the stage for her own little purposes.

"Do you know when your time will come? Oh! Woe is me! Why must fate take the good and leave the rest lonely? Is there no justice, no rest for the wicked?" The actress called out from the stage. She dawned on a red dress, with a ribbon tied around the collar, which draped down around her ankles. She walked across the stage and knocked on the air. "Oh, brother, won't you let me in on your little scheme? I don't like being left in the darkness."

He sighed. He had his feet up on the arm of the chair next to him, with his head resting on the back. This wasn't what he though of when an actress says about practicing while wearing those skin-tight shorts of hers. He shook his head at the thought. He looked from the stage to the girl sitting next to him, whom looked back at him.

"Blake, what do you think of Natsumi," the girl said, looking back at the actress, "do you think she's cute?" Blake laughed a little to himself. Sure, she was cute, but not enough to really have an effect on him. She looked back at him and smiled, "you must think so; you're blushing!"

"Why do you care? You're a mangaka," he said mockingly. "Can you make yourself useful and get the girl off the stage before anyone else comes in? She's starting to give me a headache."

"Natsumi, can you come down here for a second? I want to talk with you," the girl paused, "Blake and I wanna talk with you about your fashion." The boy next to her sighed and closed his eyes. It's too early for this nonsense. He could hear the footsteps of the actress grow louder before they stopped. He opened his eyes up. His view shot straight up to the girl's face when he noticed that she wasn't wearing the long dress anymore.

"What is it, my darlings?" The actress asked. She had her left hand on the hip of her skin-tight, green gym shorts and the other smoothing out her hair. Blake sighed and sat up. His eyes left the girl's face and traveled down her body. The girl's long, black t-shirt nearly drowned the girl's shorts. Blake looked back up at the girl and noticed the hand that smoothed her hair moved to her glasses. "Do you want an autograph or something?"

"Not at all," Blake said. He turned away from the two girls and closed his eyes. Their bickering increased the headache he had grown. As he sat there, he could only think one thing: "It's way too early for this shit."


	2. Prolouge II

Let me know whether I should do a Author's note, because I personally don't like writing them at times, but I like to get to know the reader/author at the same time. So, yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>At the auditorium, Kou looked around at the seats. All barren, save for a few near the front row. He laughed when he saw a colorful afro in the very middle of the row, right next to a "black out" outfit. They faced each other with their lips moving in great delight. The whole time he had searched the halls, he's never seen the two pieces of clothing; it wasn't like he could miss them either.<p>

He felt a hand on his back; it had a small frame yet strong force behind him. It pushed him forward down the long row beside the chairs lined in perfect array, as if marching toward their untimely death. He got his foot stuck on the chair's own leg, and he tumbles down. He feels a body on top of him. He turns around underneath, only to come face to face with red-haired girl.

She hopped up from him and on to her knees next to him. She bowed once, repeating: "I'm so sorry, so sorry!" He laughed and sat up, wiping off his coat. He loved his outfit, especially for the dust resistance. As he placed a hand on the ground, he pushed off and stood himself to his feet. He offered his hand down to the girl. She looked up to him and blushed. Her hand rose from her thigh and laid itself on to his. He gripped and pulled back. She followed, but her feet got caught up together. She found herself up against him.

"Aye, me got a beauty here," he said, "a clumsy beauty to boot!" She smiled wide as she pushed away; she walked past him with a slight hip. He watched her before a stray arm found its way around his neck.

"Hey man, stop starin'! You're making it too obvious," a male voice said. Kou looked to the voice. His smile deflated at the sight of the other man. "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen your enemy." It wasn't that he saw enemy, he didn't recognize the other guy at all. This strange face and his green hair style left his mind pondering on who it could be, and why he would wrap his arm around Kou's neck. "You probably don't even recognize me, don't you? It's me, Kaoru Yamada, Super High School Level Chess Player. We went to the same middle school!"

**Kaoru Yamada. Super High School Level Chess Player.**

Kou shook his head. "Yer not one of my mateys. Are ye with the enemy?" Kaoru sighed and let his arm sink back to his side. Silence grew between the two, with the pirate

"Don't remember at all? Damn, that sucks!" He exclaimed. Kou jumped at the sudden outburst and reaches for the sword in its hilt. Even though it was a mock sword, it still is sharp. "What about Aimi Wakahisa, Super High School Level Table Tennis Player? You and her had a thing once! You have to remember that; you were staring at her as she walked past you!" Kou looked over at the red-haired girl whom pushed him and tilted his head. She looked back at him with a smile.

**Aimi Wakahisa. Super High School Level Table Tennis Player.**

"Sorry matey, but I never seen 'er in me life. I'm pretty sure I could remem'er a beauty like that," he responded to the other student's dismay, "But I'm sure if ya could introduce me, me matey, I would be thankin' ya for ye life." Again, Kaoru sighed. "What's wrong, ye scalawag? Did me words hurt ye feeling's?"

"No, but it is kinda depressing you don't remember either of us," he responded and silence took over the two. The chess player turned away as he crossed his arms. He continued, only to break the silence, "I guess I'll go talk to the other students. See you later, Kou."

Kaoru walked down the aisle, noticing two brown-haired in the middle of the right row. He sighed to himself. Why wouldn't I try to meet them? He squeezed between the seats and sidestepped in their direction. And why the hell are the seats so close together? Don't they know some people are claustrophobic? Ugh… A couple more steps.

The brown-haired girl looked past the gender-swapped teen in front of her. She was already bored with his conversational skills; all he talks about is his chef abilities and the "cuisine dishes" he's made. They don't even sound that appetizing. When she saw the green hair, her interest peaked immediately. Enough to make her stand up and wave for him.

The chef watched the girl stand. What nerve does she have! How can anyone be rude as to stand up in the middle of a sentence? The girl stepped over his legs and ran to the approaching man. The chef, extremely pissed off, stood up as well and walked in the opposite direction. Perhaps I'd have a better outcome with that Animal Breeder that I talked to earlier.

"Hi there!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed with enthusiasm, looking directly at the chess player's eyes. He smiles slightly, looking away towards the group in the front row. "My name is Ryoichi Tachibana, and I'm the Super High School Level Youtuber!

**Ryoichi Tachibana. Super High School Level Youtuber.**

May I ask of yours?" She giggled at her own "politeness." Why wouldn't she? Her videos are of her making fun of other people.

"My name isn't too important now. Who were you talking to; you know, that other brown-haired boy?" He asked, looking back at her. She frowned and sighed; another boring one.

"He's Itsuki Sato, Super High School Level Chef, or something.

**Itsuki Sato. Super High School Level Chef.**

Though he doesn't matter either now. He went off, leaving a girl like me behind," she said with a huff. He laughed awkwardly, seeing how she already stretched the truth out. A period of silence took them over. He rubbed his neck as she stared at him. "You don't recognize me?"

The question shocked Kaoru. He wasn't sure if he truly did or didn't. Maybe he's seen one of her videos; but he wouldn't have guessed she made any if she hadn't said anything. He couldn't find the words to answer her. All he could do was shake his head yes. Her dark blue eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed a little, but had no time to react as the girl pulled away and skipped down the aisle via the backside.

He looked at the empty seats in front of him. Something started to hurt his stomach; something was wrong with this whole situation. Seven students in the auditorium, and possibly more, all at a school that promises to help with their special abilities. He looked at the double door entrance way and sighed. He saw Kou talking with another guy. The latter's skin was darker than the pirate's own skin.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing I find more interesting than dolphins, ye know?" Kou asked. The man in front of him growled.<p>

"Can't you ever shut up? God! You're more annoying than Cara when she wants to make out," the main said. He crossed his arms in front of him. "What's your name, anyway. So I know who I can cross of my hit list."

"Me name is Kou Tachi, and me title is Pirate.

**Kou Tachi. Super High School Level Pirate.**

What be me matey's name?" Kou asked, with a little hint of a mocking voice. "Don't ye want to return the favor and be polite?"

"God damn! You're so fucking annoying! If you must know, my name is Alonso Ramos, the world's best, youngest, and most handsome drummer.

**Alonso Ramos. Super High School Level Drummer.**

Now, why do you think we're here? It's not like a drummer has anything to do with someone like you, no offense," the man said. He looked away from the pirate in front of him.

Kou cocked his eyebrow, and mockingly said: "Aye, it'd be strange tides that washed over us. There's something not right with the events that have led us here."

"I don't think it's what brought us here, but it's clear that you came from the looney bin."

"Nah, me hardy. That'd be the psychologist over yonder. He been told to know of an illness in a man before he even come with it." Kou stated with a smile. He pointed over to the psychologist over by the left wall with the dog. "He be named Yomi Gamen, and he be Super High School Level Psychologist." The man leaning against the wall looked over at the two for a split second.

**Yomi Gamen. Super High School Level Psychologist.**

"Who can ye introduce me to?" The pirate asked softly. The drummer scratched his chin and pointed over to a girl in a tennis outfit standing next to another smaller girl.

"The taller one is Aimi Wakahisa, Super High School Level Tennis Player

**Aimi Wakahisa. Super High School Level Tennis Player.**

And the shorter one is Cara Aue, Super High School Level Archer.

**Cara Aue. Super High School Level Tennis Player.**

And don't even think about trying for Cara. She and I already have done it." Alonso triumphantly said. Kou smiled and gave him a thumbs up, although not entirely sure what the phrase means.

* * *

><p>It was nice that Kou started to come out of his shell, especially since his middle school years. "Hey, mister," a young voice said, "what are you doing? Don't you want to meet the other people. There might be a girl waiting for you down by the side door." Kaoru, instead of looking for the voice, looked over at entrance to the side of the auditorium and smiled. The girl who just hugged him waved him over. He walked over, sidestepping his way through the tightly packed auditorium seats.<p>

As soon as he stepped past the last seat in the row, the lights dimmed. A single stage light shone down on the stage. There on the stage stood a small teddy bear dancing on the podium. "Upupupu," it said. Kou didn't have to look over to recognize the sound of that laugh. It was the one he heard inside the classroom with the little girl. He gulped and looked behind him towards the podium. His face grew from fright to shocked. This time, there was no little girl with the bear. It danced its heart out on its own.

"Testing, Testing!" The bear said as he poked the microphone. It echoed through the auditorium, before silence fell upon the group. "Welcome to Gainscrest University, fellow students. As you may all know, or don't know, you'll be spending the rest of your miserable lives in here. I'm the headmaster of the school! Don't that just sound paws-some?" Gasps flew out from the many classmates that stood around. Those that sat rose up in sight of the talking teddy bear.

The worst part about the bear was the appearance. It's white half gave off the creepy innocent look; Yomi, whom sat in the side rows, knew it was a façade. Then there was the black half of the bear. The smile that sprawled upon its face and the glowing red-eye. Kaoru, despite being on the very side, could feel the light piercing his soul.

"This is a joke, right? There's no way in hell you're serious," a voice called from the back. Everyone, including Monokuma, looked at the voice. A young man stood, baring his lab coat apart with his hands in his pockets, "living in here forever? When the hell did I, if not all of us, agree to something like that?" He walked down the aisle, ignoring the glares he received as he walked. His eyes set upon the little bear dancing on the stage. "You're a sadistic little fuck, aren't you? I've even read about the shit you put the other classes through."

"Upupupupu, and I've read about you, Shota Mizushima, Mr. Scientist.

**Shota Mizushima. Super High School Level Scientist.**

You shouldn't talk, especially considering the experiments you've conducted in the past." The bear taunted. Shota stopped suddenly at the front row. "I've got you now, don't I? As you all may have heard, I'm beary into murder." It stopped dancing for a second and the red-eye glowed brighter. "If I don't get what I want, there will be sacrifices. Including some of your deepest secrets coming out. Now, why don't you look around the school some more and I'll meet you all back here in an hour!"


	3. Free Time I

**Chapter Arc: 1 ('Tis Only The Beginning.)**

**Remaining Students: 16**

* * *

><p>Shock filled the auditorium. First the bear talked, and now it's saying they're all going to be living there for the rest of their lives.<p>

"Upupu~! I just love the look on your faces~!" It mocked, putting its paws on its own cheeks. It feigned anexpression of horror, only to break the face and laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait! Did I hear right? Did he say… What the fuck are you talking about? We have to live here for the rest of our lives and you know our secrets?!" Cara exclaimed. She looked around. Her bright blonde hair flowed behind her head in each direction she looked. The students around her never broke their own gaze at the bear. "Alright, who the hell is controlling the bear? Answer me now and I won't beat you to death—I'll go about halfway."

"Ooh, I just love that tough girl you have~! It's beary attractive~," the bear laughed, putting a paw onto its hip. "Not attractive enough to get you out of here though. In fact, there's only one way you can get out of here. You must murder each other!"

"I-I couldn't murder anyone!" Ryoichi cried out, starting to cry in Kaoru's hold.

"Murder is a stupid excuse for escape, hell, it's stupid all the way around," Shota said, looking to the ground, "the only way someone should kill is in the name of science."

"Mister, what are you talking about? That's still murdering someone," a girl in a black corset and a red skirt asked from the left fire exit. She adjusted the top hat she had on, shaking her head in the process.

"And who are you?" Shota snapped back, cramming his hands deeper into his pockets.

"I'm R—

"Now that's enough! You're starting to bore me! Now then, I have a few words before I leave. Starting today, you'll be given a chance to investigate the school grounds. Doesn't that sound beary exciting?" The bear asked. It tapped its head before adding, "in addition, each of you will have your own room to sleep in, and your own PDA. Make sure to have your PDAs in hand, or else you may be restricted from some areas."

"What the hell…" Yomi said to himself, scratching his chin.

"Today, you will be allowed to investigate the first floor only! If I catch any of you attempting to go to the second floor, I'll discipline you myself. There are other rules you have to abide by too. They will be listed inside your PDA. Good luck to everyone, and have a beary wonderful day~!" The bear said, having his lasts words "let the Worth Gaining Mutual Killing!" echo before he disappeared behind the podium.

The students still in their chairs rose. Where were they to go now? It said anywhere on the first floor, but…

"Don't just stand there, people," Shota barked out, "move out or do something!" He growled at the people walking by him on their way outside the auditorium. When only he, and two girls remained, he walked in front of the two of them. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Neither girl looked at him. Without looking, the girl with the green shorts spoke to him, saying, "why should we listen to you? Aren't you the one to say people should die for science?"

"Yeah, I did. Of course, I mean it. People are dying, and we use their bodies to learn about their anatomy. Cancer and the new illnesses can be extinguished if people didn't interfere with what we do," he responded, pulling his hands out of his pockets. He smiles wide as he held his head, "especially those critics. They don't know shit! No one does!" The two girls looked up at him, confused and scared. He begins laughing to himself, cramming his hands into his pockets again. "I'm just kidding, you know."

** [Location:** Auditorium **| Time:** 2:05 PM**]**

**Natsumi:** If you say so, freak.

**Shota:** It's amazing a slut's calling me a freak.

**Natsumi:** You're just sad you'll never get any of this.

**Shota:** That's where you're half wrong. I'm actually happy to not get sloppy seconds.

**Natsumi:** You mother fucker! Take that back!

**Shota:** One shouldn't take back the truth, even if it's too for another person.

**Nagisa:** Gu-guys.. don't call each other names… It's not nice…

**Shota:** You shouldn't get involved in things that's over your head, little girl.

**Natsumi:** Shut up, you pedo. Don't even attempt to talk to my girl.

**Shota:** Hmph, whatever.

Shota looks away and walked in the direction he faced. His hands clenched in his pockets.

**Natsumi:** What a weirdo!

**Nagisa:** Nats, don't say such things about people you don't know.

**Natsumi:** It's true though! Did you see the way he walked away? He's a full blown weirdo?

**Nagisa:** Hey, remember when we were kids?

**Natsumi:** Yeah, what about it?

**Nagisa:** How everyone used to call me names?

**Natsumi:** Oh yeah! I remember, little Miss Pocketbook.

**Nagisa: **H-hey… Well, you're being like them right now with him…

**Natsumi:** Are you kidding me? He's a lot worse than you are, and ever will be!

**Nagisa:** Well… Tell me, how did you did you get the bullies to stop, anyway?

**Natsumi:** Hah, that's easy!

- I told a teacher

- I told their parents

**- I told them off, even beat a kid.**

**Nagisa:** You beat one of them up? Now that you mention it, it does make sense.

**Natsumi:** Of course it does! Come on, let's go find somewhere for me to relax in my bikini. I'm dying of this heat.

**{End Scene}**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location:<strong> Gym **| Time:** 2:25 PM**]**

The gym was massive. On the left side, there was a swimming pool; on the right, was a full set up basketball court. The doors in the basketball court fly open. In the doorway, a long brown-haired stood with her hands on her hips. She laughs loudly, looking back at the girl behind her. The latter shook her hair; her blonde hair fell to both sides of her head as it moved.

"Are you ready to lose in Tennis?" the first girl asked. The other sighed, pushing her way past the first one. "Hey, Cara, where are you going?"

"I'm going to investigate the pool. What else would I do? Dammit Aimi, some times I feel like you're the blonde in this relationship."

**Aimi:** Hey! Don't say such things about me!

**Cara:** It's true though. You have more blonde moments than I do.

**Aimi:** But you're not naturally blonde. You told me yourself.

**Cara:** That's lie, and you know it.

**Aimi:** Why the hell would I lie?

**Cara:** I dunno, but you seem to like to lie a lot since I met you.

**Aimi:** Hmph!

**Cara:** Let's see what we can do.

**Aimi:** You just said you were going to the pool.

**Cara:** No, you dipshit, I don't have anything to wear into the pool!

**Aimi:** You could go skinny dipping, just saying.

**Cara:** You would want to see that, wouldn't you.

**Aimi:** Not at all!

**Cara:** Stop lying to yourself, you perverted brunette.

**Aimi:** Hmph!

**Cara:** Eh, haha. It's fun tormenting you.

**Aimi:** You're a bully.

**Cara:** Oh, shut up. Do you have anything you wanna do?

**- Archery…?**

- Tennis!

- Swimming!

**Cara:** Now you're talking! I think you just wanna see me in action.

**Aimi:** Hmmm. Nah, I just didn't what else to say… Y-yeah, haha.

**Cara:** Alright, go set up something to catch the arrows in front of the pool.

**Aimi:** _What should I use?_

- Basketball Cart

**- Cut outs **

- Soccer net

Aimi walked over to closet and grabbed the goalie cut outs lying on the floor. She grabbed the one and dragged it across the gym to the front side of the shallow end. As she place it down, she heard a shriek coming from behind her. She spun around to see Cara, on the ground, covered by the arrow rack.

"You alright there?" She asked. She didn't bother to walk over to help her fallen classmate. She pushed the arrows off of her and glared at the tennis player. The latter looked away.

**Cara:** Thank a lot.

**Aimi:** No problem…?

**Cara:** I think you're enjoying my pain.

**Aimi:** You don't know…

The doors open up again. Alonso walked forward with his head hung. He grunted as he walked. "Oh hey there, handsome," Cara said, smiling at him, "what are you doing here?"

"I didn't have have anywhere else to go, so I just came here," he responded. He had his eyes closed and his head in his left hand.

"Are you alright? You seem to be hurting," Aimi asked as she set up the second cut out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just fine," he added. Silence filled the space around them.

**Cara:** I'm ready if you are.

**Aimi:** Shouldn't we worry about Alonso?

**Cara:** We really can't worry about him if he says he's fine.

**Aimi:** I-If you say so…

**Cara:** Grab your arrow and shoot it already.

The tennis player did as she was told. She grabbed her bow and loaded the arrow into it. She's seen how to load it and fire, but she's never fired before. She rose the bow and pulled back on the string. When she let go, she heard another shriek from behind her. She looked back and sighed at the sight of Alonso holding Cara against him as he kissed her neck. She looked to the target and smiled at the headshot she got.

"Hey, Aimi, we're going to have a po-pool party. Go get your one piece and come back in an hour," Cara said between moans. The girl nodded and sighed. She walked over to the door as Alonso pulled his prey onto the bleachers with him. As she sighed, she walked out and let the doors close on the scene.

**{End Scene}**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location:<strong> Kitchen **| Time:** 2:40 PM**]**

"The kitchen is fully stocked, isn't it?" A voice called out. The chef turned around quickly and smiled at the girl standing at the entranceway. He looked back to the refrigerator. Inside, the top shelves were filled with sodas and milks. Below them are containers full of meat and fish.

**Itsuki:** It's nice in here. I feel like the Kitchen is the only place that won't ever fill with tension.

**Girl:** Surprisingly, you're right, Itsuki.

**Itsuki:** How do you know my name?

**Girl:** Oh, uhm. The youtuber told me about you. She said you were a little boring with your conversations.

**Itsuki:** Did she now? Well, maybe I should have a little conversation with her about that… What did you come in here for anyway?

**Girl:** Oh, I just wanted to see what the kitchen looked like.

**Itsuki:** Well, what do you think about it?

He turns around so his back is to the girl.

**Girl:** Heheh, it looks really nice.

**Itsuki:** I do like the marble counters, so I can't say you're lying about it.

**Girl:** Why would I lie? It's not like there's something else that looks nice in here.

**Itsuki:** Hmm. Well, let me ask you this. What is the best kind cake for a funeral?

- Devil's Food Cake

**- Angel Food Cake**

- Dark Side of the Moon

**Itsuki:** Huh, that's actually correct.

**Girl:** Well, of course, I think…

**Itsuki:** …Oh, are you still here? I thought you left.

**Girl:** Wow, that's rude!

**Itsuki:** I don't mean it like that. You stopped talking, so I honestly thought you left.

**Girl:** Hrm… You're a meanie.

**Itsuki:** Thanks…

**Girl:** You started it, meanie.

**Itsuki:** Now you're acting like a child!

**Girl:** You're a child…

**Itsuki:** See!?

**Girl:** Hmph…

The girl looks down and sees the golden retriever at her feet. She squealed and hugged him. "He's so cute," she said, rubbing her cheek against the furry friend. Itsuki turned around and grunted.

"Get that damn thing out of here. The fur's going to get into the food," he said as he turned back to the counter, "and we don't have enough to eat all of the food."

"No, he's not. He's a cute little puppy," she squealed and giggled. The dog walked up and sat next to the chef. "Look at him! He wants to be petted."

He looked down and snarled at the dog. The latter lowered its tail and crawled back to the girl. "I forgot to ask earlier, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Rio Tsukuda. But you can call me Rio," she mockingly said, "Super High School Level Animal Breeder."

**Rio Tsukuda. Super High School Level Animal Tamer.**

**Itsuki:** Animal Breeder, eh. Then get the dog away from me before I teach it manners.

**Rio:** No, don't hurt him…

**Itsuki:** Why not? He doesn't know its place. Hell, he isn't even a student!

**Rio:** But it's prohibited in the rule book to hurt any kind of animal.

**Itsuki:** Oh shit, really? Maybe I should take a look at them.

**Rio:** Heh… Yeah. Wow…

**Itsuki:** Do you mind if you leave me alone so I can read the rules? Thanks a bunch.

**Rio:** Er… Alright, see you…

Rio is about to walk of the kitchen when a brunette bumped into her. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said softly.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," she responded. Her eyes looked at the two students in front of her. She grew a puzzled look on her face. "I don't think I met you two yet. What's your names?"

"I'm Rio Tsukuda, and this is Itsuki…" She paused.

"Sato," he answered, "where were you going anyway?"

"Oh! I was on my way to get a drink before heading out to the pool. We're having a pool party! Didn't you see my one piece?" the girl asked.

"No, sorry. I don't look below the neck on anyone," Itsuki laughed as he crossed his arms. "Seriously though, what pool party?"

"Oh! A girl and I walked into the gymnasium, and saw it had a pool. So we decided to throw a party, and everyone is invited!" She exclaimed happily.

"I guess I can go to it; I just won't go into the pool. What about you, Rio?" He asked as he looked over at the animal trainer. The latter nodded and smiled. "It's settled then. Meet you there in five minutes?"

"Sure thing!" the girl exclaimed again, smiling wide. She turned to go outside the door when she stopped and looked back to the two. "And if anyone asks, it's Aimi who invited you."

**{End Scene}**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we meet again, don't we. I'd like to say that I love writing this for both myself and you. So, I hope you enjoy! <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing Rio~!**


	4. Free Time II

**[Location: **Hallway** | Time: **3:00 PM**]**

It was his own fault, really. He didn't want to stay with the two girls in the auditorium, so he left them to go on his own way. He regretted it, of course, because there was nowhere to go. He wandered the halls in search of a lonely soul such as his own. He heard the whispering coming from the hall perpendicular to his own.

"As you have guessed, it's a pool party. If you wanna come, you'll have to go see Aimi for a ticket…" A male voice said. He continued talking, slowly becoming incomprehensible. Another male answered him, incomprehensibly.

Blake didn't recognize the voices. He felt like a deer in the headlights. As he turned his head around the corner, he saw his worst fear. He turned on his heel and creeped back to the dooms in the east wing.

**[Location:** Hallway | **Time:** 2:50 PM**]**

The halls drowned in silence, only footsteps off into the distance gave gently pokes to the growing laughter. It was like déjà vu for Kou. Just him as he walking down an eerily silent hallway. He stopped. Footsteps behind him grow louder; laughter followed shortly after. He turned around, expecting a killing on the first day. With his arms raised in self-defense, he prepared for the worst.

"Uhm, Mr. Pirate, are you alright?" A quiet voice asked. He opened his eyes and looked around. Standing in front of him was a little girl and her bear.

"Y-Yer the one me eyes seen!" He cried as he ran from the girl. Her laughter stabbed his back as he ran. He didn't stop, either. He wanted to run to the dorms and hide again. He wanted to just get out of here. He bumped into someone.

**Boy: **Hey there little guy! What are you doing running in the hallways?

**Kou: **I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you.

**Boy: **Oh, it's just fine! You didn't hurt me or nothin'. So we're all good!

**Kou: **R-really? Who are you?

**Boy: **I'm Itsuki Sato. I'm on my way to my dorm room to change to the pool party.

**Kou: **O-oh, alright…? That's good?

**Itsuki:** Yup. …Wanna come to the party or something?

**Kou: **Well, actually…

**Itsuki:** Actually what? Do you wanna come or not.

**Kou: **Well…

**- Fine.**

- Sorry, no

- I don't know.

**Itsuki:** That's good.

**Kou:** Wait, is that all?

**Itsuki:** Of course. I'm not really a man of words, despite talking like I am.

**Kou:** Really?

**Itsuki:** Are you calling me a liar?

**Kou:** Not really, but I mean…

**Itsuki:** What is with your outfit anyway? Are you a pirate?

**Kou:** Aye! Me be a pirate by heart, and by trade!

**Itsuki:** One, that's stupid. Two, I guess it's ideal you come to the party, despite it not being Halloween.

**Kou:** What does that mean?

**Itsuki:** Nothing.

Silence grew between the two. Kou rubbed his neck as he tried to figure out what to say next. Itsuki sighed and turned to the left. Down the hall stood two figures, who seemed to grow larger.

A hand shot into the air. It fell to one side then the other. "Hey, Mr. Pirate~!" A girl's voice called out. She had that "black out" outfit he saw earlier. The guy next to him had to the same hair as before too. The two of them stopped once they hit the hallway's intersection.

**Kou: **Hey?

**Girl: **How are you?

**Boy: **Why ask? You can _sea_ he's just fine!

**Kou: **Wow…

**Itsuki: **You kid!

**Kou:** Wait, do you know these two?

**Itsuki:** No, and I don't want to.

**Girl: **What were you talking about before we came up?

**Itsuki:** It's none of your business.

**Boy: **Can you please tell us?

**Itsuki: **No.

**Girl: **Please…?

**Itsuki: **I said no.

**Boy: **Hm…

**Girl: **You think you know something?

**Boy: **Maybe I do, Emi Fudere, my favorite magician.

**Emi:** Then tell me, Yumiko Yamamoto, my favorite clown, what were they talking about?

**Yumiko: **Of course! This chef was on his way to the dorms!

**Itsuki: **How the hell did you know that?

**Yumiko: **I didn't. I was just guessing because of the flier in your hand.

Itsuki looked down. He didn't even know he had a flier in his hand, yet, there it was. He lifted it up to get a better look. "_Come to the party! It'll be so much fun! Admit one. -Aimi." _It read. He remembered it now. He had it the time.

**[Location: **Kitchen** | Time: **2:50 PM**]**

_"Oh! Before I forget and not let you in. There will be a "bumper" outside the door. His name is Alonso. The only way you can get in is by giving this ticket to him. I hope he'd let you in then too." Aimi said. She rose her arm; her hand held a small piece of paper. He took the paper and shook his head. _

_ "__I got to go get changed first." He said._

_ "__Oh, that's fine! It doesn't start for another hour," she responded and winked, "oh, and if you see a pirate, ask him to come and give him one. I wanna talk to him again." _

_ "__Yeah, sure," he sighed. He took a second flimsy slip of paper, stuffing it into his pocket. _

**[Location: **Hallway** | Time: **2:57 PM**]**

**Itsuki: **Yes, yes. I guess you're observant.

**Yumiko:** Of course I am!

**Itsuki:** As you have guessed, it's a pool party. If you wanna come, you'll have to go see Aimi for a ticket. Here, Pirate, you're going to need one. She wanted me to give it to you directly.

**Kou:** Oh, uhm, thank you?

**Itsuki: **The party isn't for another hour, so go ahead and do as you want, you know.

**Kou: **Alright…? Hey, where did those two go?

**Itsuki:** I don't know and I don't really care.

**Kou:** Isn't that a little harsh?

**Itsuki:** Do you really care for something like that?

**Kou:** Well, no, but…

**Itsuki:** Exactly. Now, I'm going to go get dressed.

**Kou:** Alright..? Bye?

**{End Scene}**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: <strong>Wood shop** | Time: **3:00 PM**]**

Dust filled the air as the door opened up. The light switch refused to ignite the bulbs when flipped. As he sighed, Yomi stood in the complete darkness. He evaluated his surroundings. He stood inside an abandoned classroom; a wood shop, if more specifics need be. It was different from the usual classrooms, however. Maybe it was the dust, or perhaps it was the large circular saw in the back corner.

He approached it. Even he wasn't sure the motives behind his movements. The saw drew him closer. As he advanced closer, he realized the lack of mildew on it. It looked recently run. He ran his hand over the metal and up to the power switched. He stopped staring at the silhouette in the reflection. He bit his lip as he ran his hand back down to the teeth of the saw.

He took a step left towards the tool rack. The silhouette show its hands up. He kept inching with his eyes focused on the silhouette. "Stay where you are and I won't need to grab anything. I'm going to turn around, and if you try anything…" He paused and turned his head. He sighed and dropped the arm reaching for the rack. He saw it was the girl who cried out at the announcements. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I don't ne-need to answer you…" she responded as she turned her head. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well, tell me who you are at least," he sighed to himself. It was gonna be another one of _those_ conversations.

"My name? It's Ryoichi Tachibana! I'm _the_ YouTube sensation, you know~?"

**Yomi:** Nope. I don't watch that.

**Ryoichi:** What?! Then you're not living!

**Yomi:** Eh… I feel just fine without it.

**Ryoichi:** You're crazy!

**Yomi:** Eh, I've been called worse.

**Ryoichi:** _Eh, I've been called worse. Look at me, I'm Mr. Psychologist and I've been called worse. _You know, you must be the lamest person I've ever seen!

**Yomi:** Good.

**Ryoichi:** …

**Yomi:** …

**Ryoichi:** Seriously?

**Yomi:** Yup.

She sighed. Boring _and _wise-mouthed. "You know…" She said as she started towards the tool rack.

**Ryoichi:** …I know the perfect person for you. I met her a while ago. Her name's Nagisa. The sweetest person you'll ever meet.

**Yomi:** Not interested.

**Ryoichi:** You didn't even give her a chance!

**Yomi:** I know.

**Ryoichi:** You're starting to bug me.

**Yomi:** So?

**Ryoichi:** You know what. I'm trying to get you a girl, and you're just blowing her off.

**Yomi:** And?

**Ryoichi:** AND, you're gonna be forever alone!

**Yomi:** Well, basing off your personality you just showed, I wouldn't put much stock into your own relationship status.

**Ryoichi:** Oh, my, god! That's not even something you joke about!

**Yomi:** Let's see here. You're obnoxious for starters. If that doesn't turn anyone off, you're a verbose person, and not for the better. If you still think there's a possibility you'll be in a relationship… You are narcissistic on every issue at hand.

**Ryoichi:** Th-that… Ho-how could say something like that…?

**Yomi:** I'm just saying as I see it.

Tears streamed down her face. Her hand gripped the base of the hammer. She pulled it off the holder and held it out in front of her.

**Ryoichi: **I don't understand why you would talk like that to me. B-but, I know you're dead to me now.

**Yomi:** You won't do it.

**Ryoichi:** J-just try me.

**Yomi:** Hit me right here. Right in the neck.

**Ryoichi:** N-no. I'd rather hit you so you'll never be able to produce.

**Yomi:** Heh, do it then.

**Ryoichi:** Wh-why would I conform to you?

**Yomi:** Because you're chicken.

**Ryoichi:** No I'm not. I wouldn't do anything you tell me.

**Yomi:** Then don't hit me.

**Ryoichi:** You little…

**Yomi:** See? You won't do it.

**Ryoichi:** I.. I should kill you. No one would know I did it.

**Yomi:** Tell me, why would you want to kill me?

**Ryoichi:** Why? Because you made me feel like shit.

**Yomi:** Why do you feel like shit?

**Ryoichi:** Be-because you said I was obnoxious, talkative, and narcissistic…

**Yomi:** Why did those words get to you?

**Ryoichi:** I… I.. don't know…

**Yomi:** Yes you do, just think.

**Ryoichi:** I.. I don't know!

**Yomi:** You're insecure with yourself.

**Ryoichi:** Shut up!

**Yomi:** And with me, a simple psychologist, saying it… You knew it was true.

**Ryoichi:** I hate you!

**Yomi:** I never asked you to like me. I just want you honest with me.

Her fingers loosened around the handle of the hammer. Yomi shuttered when it hit the wooden floor. He walked over slowly and kicked the hammer away. She looked up at him; her tears didn't end. He squatted down and wiped them gently.

**Ryoichi: **How could you be so…

**Yomi:** Smart? Understandable?

**Ryoichi:** Well, yeah…

**Yomi:** I told you already. I'm a psychologist. I understand those kinds of things.

**Ryoichi:** Co-could you keep this between us?

**Yomi:** Of course. I don't release information about my clients.

**Ryoichi:** Th-thank you…

**Yomi:** Any time, Ryoichi. Oh, and where's the boy who was with you?

**Ryoichi:** Kaoru? I dunno. He just left after we went back to our dorms. He said something about… uhm… meeting someone at this time.

**Yomi:** I see. Well, I think you need a little relaxation, don't you think?

**Ryoichi:** Y-yes, that'd be great.

**Yomi:** Good, now stand up. I don't like seeing humps of mess on the floor.

He held his hand out for her to grab, but she pushed it away. She planted one foot in the ground and pushed off with both of her hands. He stepped back and turned around. "So, you better now?"

"Yeah," she started. She subconsciously touched the spot he did and blushed. "I-I'm gonna go and rest. I'm really tired…"

"Alright. Have fun," he said softly. He smiled and crossed his arms. At times like this, he loved to have reflection in front of him. He watched as she turned and rushed out the door. She still held the spot of interaction. Cute, but nothing he would like.

**{End Scene}**


	5. Free Time III

**Chapter Arc: 1 ('Tis Only The Beginning.)**

**Remaining Students: 16**

* * *

><p>The lights flickered. A little girl, letting her light blonde hair fall past her shoulders. She felt a tugging at her skirt and looked down. Her lips curled up into a smile at the little teddy at her feet. She picked it up without hesitation. "I wuv you, Mr. Teddy," she cooed.<p>

"Upupupu~! I wuv you, too~!" It answered as it hugged her. It let go of the girl and hopped out of her arms. "Let's go, Tomoe, it's time to go give some motives. I'm getting bored with the game at hand!"

"Alright, Mr. Teddy," she said with a smile. She reached down to grab it's paw. It rejected her request by waddling to the door. "Hehe, Mr. Teddy's fat~!"

"I am not fat!" It responded. It tapped the bottom of the door and smiled. The girl watched as the door creaked open automatically. "Hurry up. Let's go!"

"Don't be so mean, Mr. Teddy," she cried softly, but obeyed the bear fully. She stepped out into the hall, followed by the bear. "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to the control room to meet your sister," it said softly. Her eyes lit up. The anxiety in her grew overly apparent. "Upupu, are you excited?" She nodded down at the bear. "Then hurry up. I'll meet you there, ok?"

* * *

><p>Music blared down the hall. He wasn't even at the doors, and he could already hear the party going underway. The worst part about this own ordeal was the pool in front of the party on the invitation. That secret Monokuma was talking about, he thought to himself, it's probably that I never learned how to swim. He sighed and tapped on the pocket of his red coat. It's not like he could turn down the invitation either. Aimi, who he has no recollection of, invited him.<p>

"Hey there, Kou," a voice called out from the doorway. Kou turned to face the music. The guy motioned him closer. "What are you waiting for out here? Come inside!"

"Aye, sorry Kaoru… I was gonna come in, but ya stopped me," Kou answered quietly. Kaoru moved away and smiled.

He held door open, trying to get his friend inside, calling out: "What are you waiting for? Come on in!" The pirate laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck. "What's wrong? Afraid of the girls?"

"Nah! It ain't nothin' like that! Me time… I'm waiting for someone! That's all," he responded.

The chess player cocked his eyebrow. He poked his head through the doorway again before chuckling. "And who might that be?"

"Oh, ya know…" The pirate spaced out. His had a smile on his face and his eyes on the floor.

The other boy stared at him, thinking. A smile sprawled upon his face and he smirked. Mockingly, he teased his friend, "ohh! You sly dog! Well, she's in here waiting for you."

Kou turned red and looked up at him. "Sh-she is?" He asked softly. The head in the doorway nodded. "W-what are we doin' out here then?"

"Well, you're out there, and I'm in here," he responded as he pulled his head back into the gym.

Nervously, Kou followed him in. He looked around; there were no decorations on the walls or hanging. In fact, only goalie cut outs stood at wait. His eyes drifted over to the bleachers and he laughed to himself. That darker skinned kid sat with a girl in his arms in the bottom left corner. In the other corner, Aimi looked down at her hands. Her brown hair fell down over the right side of her face. She circled her right index finger around the left.

She looked over at the two nervously. They had been going at it for the last half an hour non-stop. Cara, she thought, what do you even see in him? Her vision drifted right and she gasped. Kou..! She fought the urge to run up to him. Despite seeing him multiple times before, she felt something waking up inside her. The feeling dropped when she saw Kaoru wrap his arm around her crush's neck.

She waved at him bashfully. Her heart really wanted to talk to Kou, but her mind rejected the feeling with that chess player around him. She sighed and looked away. She tried to hide her ever-growing anxiety but looking over at the clock. She watched as the second-hand ticked. It marched on like a never-ending parade. A second turned into a minute as she sat there. Kou and his friend walked over to the dance floor. She turned her attention to them. Her smile widened. She found it adorable. A pirate and a chess player dancing together.

"Damn it, Kaoru. I don't want to dance with ya," the former of the duo stated. His left hand grasped the other's hand firmly in the air while his right rested on his partner's waist.

The man in front of him smiled. "Oh shut up, you know you like this. If you follow along, you'll get to dance with your sweetheart," he mocked. He took a step back and planted his left foot down, forcing his dance partner along with him. "Lighten up, darlin'. You and I will be dancing for a while." He leaned in slightly to get a better grip on his comrade. He placed his hand lower on the pirate's shoulders, keeping his placement in the Tango position.

Together as one, they moved around the basketball court. Ruggedly at first, of course. However, they were able to synchronize their steps. To the girl who sat alone on the bleachers, it was pretty cute. She smiled to herself, leaving herself in a pensive state. As he looked over his partner's shoulder, he smiled at the girl. He pulled away from the pirate and spun the latter towards the bleachers.

Kou stumbled forward and landed on his knees. His eyes gazed at the floor. In front of him, two tennis shoes moved away from him. He followed the shoes, up the leg connected to them. He could feel his grow hotter as his eyes traveled closer to the owner's face.

"K-Kou..!" Aimi shrieked. She moved back into the gap on the footrest. Kou smiled gently when she squirmed to get out. "D-don't laugh! Help me out!"

He stared at her before he sighed. He held out his hand; she get grabbed it. He pulled to get her out; she pulled him down on to her. The bystander on the dance floor laughed at the sight of a pirate being taken out by a stuck tennis player.

Kou grew redder when he landed on the bleachers. He reached out and caught himself; he looked down at the girl he hovered over. She smiled up at him. "Hey there," he said. She giggled and pushed him to the side. She squirmed her way to the bleacher seat.

On the dance floor, alone, the chess player watched with a grin on his face. Throughout middle school, the two of them always had that budding romance. Neither of them wanted to admit their feeling for the other, but it was redundant to even pressure them. Just saying the latter's name caused a red tint on the student's face. Though, how could he not remember anything that happened last year. He couldn't think of a single thing that occurred. He shrugged if off; it wasn't like it was the first time he forget—

"Hey, Kou, why is your buddy running out the door?" The tennis player asked. He looked over and shrugged. "That's a good thing a friend can say.."

"Aye, ya know he's always frenetic. There ain't a day when he isn't runnin' around! He probably see somethin' to make 'em run," he responded. Aimi stared at him. "What? It's a thought."

"Don't you want to go check on him?" She asked and he shook his head. She sighed. "And can you tell me why not?"

He smiled at her and said gently, "Because me stayin' here wit' ya!" He leaned over the girl hugged her. The two on the other side of the bleacher laughed. The pirate jumped away from the tennis player, blushing deeply.

"Forgot we were here, did you?" The tanned skin kid said. He shook his head, rubbing his girl's back. "Oh don't mind us, you were doing great." He smiled at the other male and then kissed the girl in his arms.

Kou stared at the girl he hugged, then looked over at the door. "Ye-yeah! I'm going to go check on Kaoru if it's alright with you!" He didn't wait for a response. He ran through the doors, ignoring the silhouette already there. He fell backwards on to the floor, then looked up at the pair from the hall. The girl waved at him; the boy held out his hand. The pirate took his offer and the latter helped him up.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry? Don't you know it's ten after three?" The clown asked. The pirate stared at him. He had his afro on again, he thought, just… why? "Buddy, are you there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, uhm… I was going to get someone," he answered. The clown nodded in acceptance.

"Hey! Pirate kid! Can you go get me aspirin? My head never stopped aching." The brown-skinned boy yelled over. The girl in his arms smacked him shoulder playfully as she laughed. "You know what? I'll do it myself, because I don't trust a scurvy dog with my stuff." She frowned up at him. "Sorry babe." She stood up for him and he followed her up. He gave her lips a peck and walked toward the doorway opposite the trio.

Yumiko's eyebrow rose, but he shook off the feeling. "Well then… Are we too late for the party?" He asked. Kou shook his head and looked away. "My beautiful Emi, can you give this man and me some time?" The magician nodded and walked over to the other two girls at the bleachers. The clown turned to the man. "What's wrong buddy?"

Kou sighed and rolled his neck. "It's.. I really shouldn't be telling you, but this ol' cap'ain wants to go talk to that one girl. Aye, ya see the red-head? She be the beauty me eyes see."

"Do you need help," the clown asked as he ruffled his rainbow afro, "you know, to get her attention?" The teenager opposite him shook his head. The afro fell then rose. "Just let me know if you ever need anything, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks…" He said. The clown walked past him while he stayed in his spot. He watched the group of four in front of his grow into six. Through the doors on the other side, he identified the chef from earlier and a girl he brought. The only thing on her that Kou truly noticed was her dark red corset.

Shortly after they walked in, he felt a hand on his back. It pushed him forward on to the floor. He put his hands down to stop himself, but he still hit the ground hard. He looked to the left and saw two black shoes walk past him. It was that scientist from the announcements.

"He-Hey there… Mr. Pirate, need help..?" a soft voice asked. The pirate looked up to see a blue-haired girl wearing a one piece swim suit. He laughed to himself; he liked the blue she wore, but not for a hair color. He nodded and she held out her hand; he took it. He rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Thanks," he said. She nodded, but looked over at two by the pool. She bowed gently to the pirate, hustling over to join them. He sighed and walked over to the group by the bleachers.

"I'm sorry, but this party blows!" the chef said as he crossed his arms. The tennis player sighed and nodded in agreement.

"This isn't how I envisioned it to go," she said, nearly at tears. Kou wrapped his arm around her neck, causing her to blush lightly. She looked up due to the size difference and smiled. "Thanks Kou…"

"Well, we're here now. Why don't we at least try to have a fun night? We can dance a little," the chef said. He held out his hand and the girl next to him took it. She smiled as he lead her to the basketball court. The pirate mimicked the other male and lead his girl to the court.

Time flew around. One song turned into a playlist. The blonde haired girl made it on to the makeshift dance floor with her man. Together, the three couples danced around. Despite each doing their own thing, it looked like a professional dance group to a bored observer.

Blake looked back at the clock. The second-hand slowly marched on. It seemed like an eternity to him, but it was only five minutes. Nothing seemed to peak his interest at this party. He looked over at the pool. Nagisa and Natsumi splashed each other. He laughed lightly at their swimsuits. They reflected upon each girl's personality. Nagisa had the one piece while Natsumi had the bikini.

He sighed in most boredom. He thought about just leaving, but then he'd hear the end of it from the actress. If he stayed, he'd might end up with a bashed in skull; self inflict, of course. He decided he'd rather listen to nags than die and stood up. Just as he did, he found a small finger pushing itself into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going? You'd agree to swim with us, didn't you?" Natsumi asked. She dripped water on to the wooden floor. He ignored her. It was too late to apologize anyway. He stopped when he heard the laughter from this afternoon.

The doors burst open and the bear walked in. An awkward silence filled the room, battling the blasting music. It looked around at the students as it said, "didn't I tell you to meet me back at the auditorium in an hour? It's been nearly three!

Blake spoke out: "Huh? What do you mean there are rules?" The students nodded at his question. Rules were never stated in that little announcement the bear had.

It grabbed his stomach and laughed. "There are rules that everyone must follow~! But it seems that one someone isn't here… Maybe I should punish him~!" It taunted as it waggled it finger at the group in front of it.

Kou looked around and shook his head. "Are you talking about Kaoru? He left for a mere second. He had to go meet someone!" Blake sighed and shook his own head.

The bear laughed harder. "Second or not, he's not here! Rule sixteen states that Every student must partake in the activities of the day. It is beary important that you read over your rules~!"

Blake stared at the bear. Not a single emotion appeared on his face. "Again with the bear pun? What are you, a kid?"

Monokuma threw its arms forward. Its voice rose as it input: "Rule five-a, you cannot talk back to your headmaster!"

Blake matched the bear's volume, "I'm talking to a damn bear!" Silence filled the atmosphere around them. His classmates had circled around the fight. Most looked upon the scene with shocked expressions.

Even the bear had a feigned expression on it face. It tried to hold in a laugh, but failed. It had to grip its stomach. "Gwahahahahaha!" The bear kept laughing, searching the crowd. None of its students had his or her e-Handbook out. It put its paw on its chin and gasped. "I need to hand out your e-Handbooks! Whoops, sorry!"

Blake pinched the bridge of his nose. "God damn it," he muttered.

A girl, hidden behind three of her classmates, pushed her way forward. "Don't hate on the bear," she said softly, "it isn't his fault."

Blake laughed and mockingly said, "Not his fault? Don't tell me you actually feel bad for it!"

She answered him with an attitude, "it's not an it. Mr. Kuma is a boy."

Monokuma nodded, laughing in return. "Upupu~!" He started, "of course I am~!"

Blake laughed, more for the stupidity he heard. "You gotta be kidding me… Fuck this, I'm out," he said. He started to walk to the doors.

"Wait just a moment~! You didn't get your e-Handbook~!" Monokuma shouted as he threw out his arms.

Blake stopped and stared at the bear. "…Well?"

The bear huffed and mocked, "I'm not gonna get them for you! They're in the bin by the door~!"

Sure enough, when he looked over, Blake saw the bright blue bin. "When did you put that there?" He asked softly.

"I told you; I'm the headmaster! I can do all sorts of things that you'll never be able to uncover~!" It responded with confidence.

"What the hell are you?" The human asked.

The bear growled lowly as it sharpened its claws. "I told you already! I am the headmaster!" It said loudly.

Nagisa walked up and placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder. She said, "B-Blake, leave the little guy alone…."

Next to him, Natsumi nodded and elbowed him. "You're just wasting your time on it. Move on to something more important like me."

Monokuma laughed again. It clenched its stomach, barely able to speak. "Gwahahaha~! That's hilarious!" It threw its arms out to regain its composure.

"You know what. I don't even care if I don't get a stupid rule book. I'm going off to do some I know by heart." Blake huffed and stormed out of the gymnasium.

On the opposite side of the room, a girl in a red corset gently spoke. "He-hey guys… You should seriously check out these rules," the girl said. She stood at the bin by the doors. Inside her hands, he held a small electronic device. The group walked over to her. They each grabbed their designated device and stared at the screen. On it, the title of the page flashed.

**Gainsworth Academy Rules and Regulations**

**1. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

**2. ****"Night time" is from 7 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

**3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Gainsworth Academy at your discretion.**

**5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

**5a: No one can talk back to the headmaster either.  
><strong>

**6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**6a. When a body is discovered by three living bodies, there will be an announcement.**

**7. After the announcement, there will be an investigation period. **

**7a. A student may choose not to partake in investigating, but it will hurt them during the Class Trial.  
><strong>

**8. Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.**

**9. If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.**

**10. If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.**

**11. Loaning your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.**

**12. The guilty party may only kill a maximum of one person during any single "killing game."**

**13. Forcefully entering a room that is locked by Headmaster Monokuma is prohibited.**

**14. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.**

**15. Violation of any of these regulations will result in immediate execution.**

**16. Any sort of activity must be first passed through school board or Headmaster Monokuma himself.**

**17. Every student must partake in the activities of that day**

"Wait, Rule 2. "Night time" is from seven p.m. to seven a.m. Isn't it, like, six now? We have to go back to our dorms in an hour?! That's some serious bullshit," Natsumi yelled out. Yomi placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and sighed. "I guess it's not bullshit, seeing as we're on the campus."

"I like the rule saying we'll be immediately executed if we violate any of the regulations. So, Monokuma, I wanna know. Are you afraid of us?" Shota asked as he walked up to the bear. He squatted down in front of it and looked into its eye. The latter bit its lip. He smiled, but frowned when the bear grabbed its stomach and hunched over in laughter.

"Me, be afraid of you? That's rich~!" It responded, "if anything, I'd be afraid of the missing people right now~! I was in my office when I heard a little something~! Of course, I can't even hear myself think now!"

"Oh shut up. The music's not that loud," Shota huffed as he stood straight up.

The bear shook its head. "I meant over your obnoxious voice! Gwahahahaha~!" It danced a little before wobbling out of the gymnasium. The scientist clenched his fists and ran after it. The others just stared at the scene.

"You," Yomi pointed to the tennis player, "can you clean up here? Kou will help you," he turned to the rest of his remaining classmates, "we'll go catch the hothead." Seeing no reason not to go, they nod. One by one, they file out the doors toward the chase.

Kou turned toward the girl and shrugged. She responded with a giggle. He opened his mouth to talk to her, but the bear's voice interrupted their alone time.

"Attention~! Attention~! A body has been discovered~! The investigation period will now begin~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beep~! A new update has arrived~!<strong>

**Remaining Students: 15**


	6. Investigation

**Chapter Arc: 1 ('Tis Only The Beginning.)**

**Remaining Students: 16**

* * *

><p>Running down the halls, Kou had to pull the slower girl behind him to keep her in speed. The body announcement just played and they were the only ones not there. The possible victims flashed through his mind. There was Kaoru, who never came back after he ran off; that black-haired boy, who walked out on Monokuma, was another possibility; something, he wasn't sure what, made him even more uneasy. Could it be someone else had been murdered…?<p>

The girl pulled on his arm to stop him. His face stopped nearly an inch away from the student in front of him. The students, excluding the newcomers, stood in a circle around the body.

"Huh, I guess it was only a matter of time before this happened…" The black-haired boy uttered. He stood on the opposite side of the circle. He put his hand on his neck. "Still, he didn't do anything to deserve this…"

"Are you glad or something?" The girl next the body asked through clenched teeth. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears streamed down her face. Her hand traced the bloody face of… someone. Kou looked among the circle. He counted the other four from the dance floor, the scientist, the three at the pool, the girl from the confrontation, and Yomi. He didn't recognize any of the other faces.

"No, I'm not glad. In fact, I'm really pissed. Unfortunately I can't say why. That's not in my authority," he responded.

The girl's face grew redder and she shot up. Her finger jabbed his chest. "What do you mean, not in your authority?" She demanded his answer, but he remained silent. Her fist clenched at her side. "Why don't you answer me!"

"Because I don't know how to answer something like that." He said as he walked away into the back of the circle and next to the newcomers. "Oh, hey. It's about time you got here. I was missing the people with Sanity. The cry baby up at the body was really getting on my nerves. Then there's Mr. Sarcastic making small comments about what happened… We're waiting on that damn bear for more instructions, if you wanted to know."

Kou stared at him, tears started trickling down his cheeks. "W-who was it…? Who's dead…? Please tell me it's not Kaoru…"

The black-haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but the laugh cut him off. "Upupupupu~!" The voice laughed. "Guess what kiddies? It's time for the investigation period. You guys must investigate the following areas: the crime scene, and one other place~! Here, I'll give you a little hint as to his current… situation~!" A small jingle played and the pirate's pocket lit up. He reached inside, noticing his small e-Handbook glowing bright. On the screen, an email icon danced side to side. He pressed on it and a file slid from the right into view. There a miniature bear in the corner of the files in his normal pose.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Monokuma Files 001:<strong>  
><strong>The victim is Kaoru Yamada. He has three stab wounds in the abdomen and a bulletwound in the heart at short distance. Estimated time of death - 4:00 PM<strong>

Kou's breath shallowed. It said it right there, Kaoru Yamada. He should have run after Kaoru; he didn't, and now he's dead. "Wh-why did it have to be him…?"

"Hey, guys! I just noticed, there's a blood trail leading around the corner," the clown said. "What do you think? There's a good possibility it might lead us somewhere, right?" He didn't wait for a reply. He ran forward and to the left.

"Kou, bring the girl and let's go. We're going to follow him and see what he finds," the psychiatrist said. He, too, didn't wait for either of the two he mentioned to answer. He ran identically to the clown's pattern. Kou sighed and pulled the girl with him, after the wild goose.

The others looked around. "Alright," the brown-skinned boy started, "who wants to do it." The girl he held close rose her hand. "Not that way, babe. I mean, who wants to investigate that mess."

"I will," the chef answered as he walked over to the girl next to the body. His dance partner walked over with him. "I don't need more people, but who else actually cares if we live or die?" The magician rose her hand, then measly walked over to the group of three. "Now, the rest of you, go away and leave us alone. We'll be investigating to save ourselves."

"Whatever, lame ass weeaboo!" The other boy answered and stuck up his middle finger before walking away with his own girl. The pool trio looked at each other before waving goodbye to the group. They walked together out to the left, while the two walked to the right.

"So," the chef turned to his own group, "ready to live another day?"

* * *

><p>The first team, at the dorms, split up again. Each member investigates on their own. Kou finds Blake's door knob to be broken. Inside, the doors for the gun locker are wide open. Yomi notes the hammer right behind the door, but doesn't tell anyone. He turns to the group, asking the conditions of the room earlier.<p>

The blood trailed down past the classrooms to the dorms. The fluffy, colorful afro bounced as it passed the peepholes on the doors lining the walls. The owner had his eyes down on the floor, following the large crimson red blood trail. He stopped at the dorm door cracked open. He stared at the pool of blood laying at the doorway. Behind him, the three chasers caught up to him. They, too, stared at the horrific scene before them. None of them could speak; silence filled the space between them all.

Yomi cleared his throat. Instead of speaking, he let his actions talk. He moved forward and stepped over the blood. He turned around. "I assume we have to investigate. Look around the room and record something that may seem like it's valuable. It's life or death from here until the end, and if you stick with me, you'll live," he said confidently.

"I think it might just be me, but I'm excited about the trial. I watched a spikey-haired dude lawyer so much that I pretty much know when someone is lying," the clown responded confidently. He stuck his thumb up and closed his eye with a smile.

The guy on the other side of the pool shook his head. He took a step back and looked around. The other three followed him in, with the pirate dead last. The three stood around as Yomi wandered around the room. He walked back to the door and ran his hand down the edge. It hit the handle, or at least the little stub that was left of it. The handle itself dangled off. The e-Handbook buzzed. The pirate pulled his out and read the words onscreen.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Broken Door knob<strong>

"It appears to busted off. Something hard must have hit it," the psychiatrist said again. He looked around the frame, but bent down to pick up the hammer. His hand just touched it as the e-Handbook buzzed again.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Hammer<strong>

"I'm not going to say anything now, because there may be a murderer in our midst," he continued, "but I doubt any of you did it. In fact, you were all with us at the party at the time of the murder. So, I believe the murder happened right here. Who's room is this?"

"According to the map, it's Blake Hibari's room, and according to this, he's the Super High School Level Hunter," the pirate answered.

Yomi nodded and scratched his chin. "I guess that means… wait, no. He was there, wasn't he? He only left when Monokuma arrived; that was at 5, right?" The other students nodded. "So, we need to find something to answer our questions. I feel like we should each investigate room at different spots."

The clown leaned against the desk with his hands behind him. His left hand moved back and felt rubber. He looked and picked up a magnum; what kind, he could not answer. Again, the new evidence jingle chimed.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Magnum<strong>

"I wonder," he started as he turned to the others, "if everything we find is a clue, or if it puts in random things."

"That's a good question. Let's try it, shall we?" the psychiatrist moved over to the waste basket and reached in. He had his eyes on the others around him, waiting for the buzz, but yelped when he cut his hand. He looked in and saw a kitchen knife with more blood than he was bleeding. There was the buzz

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Kitchen Knife<strong>

"So it's not just anything," the clown sighed. He looked over at the pirate who stood over glass shards. The latter bent down and picked one up.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Broken glass next to the gun cabinet<strong>

He turned to look at the girl in the group who squatted in front of the pool of blood. She picked up a small piece of paper. The bottom was drenched in red, making the signature illegible.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Letter<strong>

He was the only one not finding anything of help. He only stood there. His attention span was never big to begin with; his eyes drifted around the room. Every changed their positions, but nothing new was discovered. He sighed, even more bored than his practice sessions. To try to relieve himself of his boredom, he moved over to the gun case himself. He traveled his hand down the outside of it until he reached the handle. He pulled it down, and it opened up.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Unlocked Cabinet doors<strong>

"Hey, guys, I think I found something that can be of use!" He exclaimed happily. The others ignored him, trying to find clues on their own. He sighed and wished he didn't run off and leave Aimi behind.

"Wait. Hey, clown, remember that gun you found? It wasn't fired. Check the cabinet again," Yomi said with his back turned. Yumiko nodded to himself and looked inside. Sure enough, there were two empty slots.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Missing gun<strong>

"Yup, just as I thought, that's everything we need," the psychiatrist said confidently.

* * *

><p>The crime scene produced nothing of true value for the investigators. They stood around the body. In fact, they were talking about their meetings inside the school. Emi talked about how she met the guy of her life, and how she would surely love him forever. Ryoichi put in about her videos, and even cried when no one heard of her channel, but the tears might have been from when she found the body. Itsuki pulled the animal tamer off to the side while the other two talked.<p>

"Look, I think I be on to something. There is something in his hand that I've seen before. I believe it's that YouTuber's earring, and she only has one in," he said softly, with his arms crossed. She tilted her head. "I'm just telling you. Check your PDA and you'll see what I mean."

She pulled it out of her corset and held it in front of her. Sure enough, it was right there.

**| New Evidence |**  
><strong>Earring<strong>

How hadn't she heard the jingle? Maybe it was the sobbing or the hissy fit. Yeah, both play a great part in it, but still. "I see what you mean. So this whole time didn't go to waste?" She asked and he nodded. "You're a great guy, you know?"

He smiled. He's only heard of him being a dick, but a nice guy? That's a brand new game. "Thank you, my dear," he said, "y tú, mi amor." She blushed, but looked up at the television in the middle of the hall. She walked over and stared at the black and white bear on the screen.

"Time's up kiddies~! Get ready for the best part of this game~! It's time for the class trial~! Meet me at the elevator in the foyer, it should be opened for your convenience." The bear smiled and his eye glowed brighter before the screen shut off.

The girl turned and scratched her chin, and said, "hey, Itsuki, I must ask. Why is that girl's shirt so bloody…?"

The boy smirked and looked to the side, responding, "because she did it, and there's no doubt about it. I'm going to prove it too."


	7. Trial I

**Chapter Arc: 1 ('Tis Only the Beginning)**

**Remaining Students: 15**

* * *

><p>As they stood side by side in the cramped elevator, thoughts ran through their heads. Most of them had no clue what happened, while others felt like they hit the nail on the head, so to speak. Kou was in the middle. He thinks he understands, but the blood trail is tearing up his logic. For starters, why would the killer drag the body anywhere?<p>

The psychiatrist, on the other hand, knew exactly how it all went down. The only thing he has to do is point it out so he doesn't do all the work. He knew he was right, too. He's never had a wrong diagnosis. _Let's see_ if they can figure this little mystery out.

The elevator stopped with a clatter. The doors opened up and they filed out into the entrance way. Right under the foyer there was a full courtroom—a mock one at least.

The black and white bear laughed from the throne stationed at the head of the courtroom. The students walked over to, and stood at their designated spots among the seventeen stands, including one for the dog. "Upupupu~! Look at all of these despairing faces~! I wonder if they know how unlucky they have it right now."

"Shut the fuck up, you god damn sadistic bear! I'm this fucking close to beating the living shit out of you!" Shota exclaimed as he showed the clenched fist he had at his side. "Say anything else and I'm going to make sure you're the next one on the cold hard slab.

The bear laughed as he mocked the scientist's fist. "Go ahead and try it, mister. I wanna see if you have the balls to touch the headmaster." The scientist retracted and growled. "Now, as this is our first class trial. One of you bastards killed the poor chess player, or so you all may think. Anywho~! It's your job to figure out "whodunnit," even if it kills you during the process~. I hope you guys found a lot of beary interesting evidence~! Take your designated spots among the stands and prepare for the Class Trial!"

**_— Trial in Session —_**

**_- Discussion -_**

Yomi: Before we start, I want each and every one of us saying their names and their titles so we don't have that mystery behind our accusations.

Yomi: I'll start. I'm Yomi Gamen, and I'm the Psychologist.

Kou: Me name be Kou Taichi and me be the Pirate!

Cara: Cara Aue, Archer.

Nagisa: Hehe, hi! I'm Nagisa Yasu, and I'm the Mangaka!

Natsumi: Yes, and I'm Natsumi Sawada. I'm the Actress.

Ryoichi: Tachibana at your service! Youtuber is my title!

Cara: She's Aimi Wakahisa. She's the Table Tennis Player.

Emi: Ta-dah! I'm Emi Fudere! Prodigy Magician!

Alonso: Butt nuts. Alonso Ramos, Drummer.

Yumiko: Hey, Alon, why do they call drummers their name?

Alonso: Why…

Yumiko: Because it rhymes with dumber! Hahah! I'm Yumiko Yamamoto, and I'll be the Clown of this class!

Shota: Eh.

Rio: My name's Rio Tsukuda. I'm the Super High School Level A-animal Breeder…

Itsuki: Itsuki Sato, and I'm the chef, for anyone who cares.

Blake: Blake Hibari, and I just want this shitty place to fall. I'm the hunter, if you're so obliged to know.

Shota: Let's see here…

_**- Non Stop Debate - **_

**Ammunition:**

**Monokuma Files 001**

Shota: This is an open and shut case, is it not?

Yumiko: Yes! Yes!

Emi: It's pretty gory how **[his neck was sliced]**.

Yumiko: There was so much blood at the end of the trail!

Yomi: Yes… An ungodly amount.

Blake: Wait… That's not right!

**Ammunition** Used:

**Monokuma Files 001**

**_- Discussion -_**

Emi: Wh-what?

Blake: According to the autopsy, Kao—the victim, received three stab wounds to the abdomen…

Blake: …And a bullet wound to the heart, but not one mention to a slit neck.

Emi: O-oops… my bad… Sowwy.

Shota: Now, as I was saying before everyone interrupted..

Shota: The victim is Kaoru Yamada, and he was shot. That is the cause of death.

Yumiko: How can you be so sure?

Shota: There wasn't much of a struggle.

Yumiko: Huh?

Shota: You buffoon! Do I have to spell it out for you?!

Alonso: Why don't you? Then we can see who the buffoon is.

Shota: Fine. If the stab wounds were inflicted before death…

Shota: They wouldn't be as clean as they are.

Shota: It was as if the body was laying down, and the killer stabbed him.

Yumiko: But… Why?

Shota: To distract us, of course.

Shota: And it seems to have worked.

Yomi: Apparently.

Alonso: Then tell me, **what the hell was used to do stab him?**

_**- Present Evidence -**_

**- Monokuma Files 001**

**- Broken Door Knob**

**- Magnum**

**- Letter**

**- Hammer**

**- Broken Glass**

**- Missing gun**

**- Kitchen Knife**

**- [Bloody Knife]**

**- Earring**

Shota: Easy!

Shota: It was the knife in his stomach. What else could it be?

Yumiko: That makes sense! I think…

Shota: Good, no one is arguing with me.

Shota: _Who_ would be stupid to argue with the facts?

Yomi: Wait… I think I something else is the cause of those wounds…

Shota: Hmm?

Yomi: Wouldn't it be stupid to stab him in the stomach, _then _in the back?

Shota: **Then present something to explain this, halfwit!**

_**- Present Evidence -**_

**- Monokuma Files 001**

**- Broken Door Knob**

**- Magnum**

**- Letter**

**- Hammer**

**- Broken Glass**

**- Missing gun**

**- [Kitchen Knife]**

**- Bloody Knife**

**- Earring**

Yomi: You're an intelligent person, I hope. Let's argue for a bit, shall we?

_**- Non Stop Debate -**_

**Ammunition:**

**Monokuma Files 001**

**Kitchen Knife**

**Bloody Knife**

Yomi: How do I say this…

Shota: There isn't anything to say!

Shota: The killer **stabbed him in the stomach, then in the back.**

Yomi: Do you know why?

Shota: **To** **hide the real cause of death!**

Yomi: You're saying it's the shot in the heart?

Shota: Yes! [**That's the real cause of death!]**

Yomi: Not quite!

**Ammunition Used:**

**Monokuma Files 001**

_**- Discussion -**_

Yomi: The whole time you were saying about it…

Yomi: …it isn't confirmed anywhere in the Monokuma Files!

Shota: Why would it need to be?!

Yomi: That's a good question. Here's a better answer.

Yomi: We _can't_ know for sure what the cause of death really is!

Shota: Says you!

Yomi: It makes me wonder… Could you have done it?

Shota: That's preposterous! I could never stoop that low!

Shota: _Not_ _even_ in the name of science!

Nagisa: S-sorry to interject, but it's t-true he's not the killer…

Yomi: Eh? Nagisa?

Nagisa: I-it's true… He was at the party the whole time…

Shota: Y-yes! That's right! I have an alibi for the time of the crime!

Yomi: Who doesn't?… Wait, that may be it!

Shota: I see now… Who wasn't there at four when the murder occurred.

Nagisa: W-well… There was me. I was there… Blake and Nats was there too!

Nagisa: Everyone but the dark skinned one, and the mouthy one.

Ryoichi: You mean me?

Alonso: As if I'd do this… The boy didn't deserve death.

Nagisa: Everyone else was accounted for at the party…

Ryoichi: Are you kidding?! I was there at the party!

Itsuki: Grr…

Shota: …I wanna talk about the end of the blood trail.

Yomi: Wait, how could you? You weren't there.

Shota: I investigated a little after everyone.

Yomi: Is that allowed?

Shota: No rules against it.

Yomi: Hmm…. Alright.

_**- Non Stop Debate -**_

**Ammunition:**

**Broken Door Knob**

**Magnum**

**Letter**

Yomi: Well—

Yumiko: **I found the end of the trail!**

Yumiko: There's a large blood pool!

Yumiko: **It** **looked like they were killed there**!

Yumiko: Inside there was no signs of a struggle!

Yumiko: I got it! **[The murderer never went inside, did they?]**

Kou: Yarr!

**Ammunition Used:**

**Broken Door Knob**

_**- Discussion -**_

Kou: Ya landlubber! You were there, inside the room, remember?!

Yumiko: It's just my act, Mr. Pirate!

Emi: It's just his act, Mr. Pirate!

Shota: Sigh… Do we have anyone that actually wants to solve this case?

Yomi: I obviously do.

Kou: So do I… but me not the smartest…

Cara: You can say that again…

Alonso: Babe, you just stole my saying!

Cara: Sorry. But you were too slow.

Alonso: I'll punish you tonight.

Cara: Can't wait.

Nagisa: Ew…

Shota: Everyone. Shut up now.

Shota: You, Psychiatrist. Talk. _Now._

Yomi: Well… There's only thing I need to figure out…

Yomi: …I can easily tell you how it all went down.

Shota: _What?!_ Ask right away, and we can get the answer.

Ryoichi: E-excuse me. I'd like to put in… I saw the hunter there.

Ryoichi: He left a note telling the victim to drop by his place at four!

Shota: He _what?!_

Ryoichi: Yeah! Yeah!

Shota: You have some explaining…

_**- Non Stop Debate -**_

**Ammunition:**

**Letter**

**Broken Glass**

**Missing Gun**

Blake: I don't have to explain anything.

Ryoichi: **[You wrote the letter!]**

Blake: So what if I did?

Ryoichi: You told him to meet you at your room **at four**.

Blake: And…?

Ryoichi: That's the time of the murder!

Yomi: Wait a second!

**Ammunition Used:**

**Letter**

_**- Discussion -**_

Yomi: Ryoichi, how did you know it was from him?

Ryoichi: It says his name… Doesn't it?

Yomi: Not from what I can read.

Ryoichi: I.. I mean… I saw him deliver it…

Yomi: What time?

Ryoichi: I-it was about, I wanna say, four…?

Yomi: You're not sure?

Ryoichi: Of course not! I don't have a watch on me!

Yomi: I'm not saying you're wrong or anything…

Yomi: But the murder had already occurred at four.

Ryoichi: Ahh! That's right. It had to be at three thirty then…

Itsuki: Are we really listening to—

Shota: Shut up over there. I want to hear her story.

Ryoichi: …That seems to be right now. It was three thirty.

Shota: Then what happened?

_**- Non Stop Debate -**_

**Ammunition:**

**Broken Door Knob**

**Magnum**

**Letter**

Ryoichi: Well… It went as expected.

Ryoichi: **I followed Kaoru to Blake's room…**

Ryoichi: **[I didn't see anything wrong with the door, but…]**

Ryoichi: **The latter opened the door, shot the man, before returning!**

Emi: Poor man!

Yumiko: Poor man!

Yomi: Not quite!

**Ammunition Used:**

**Broken Door Knob**

_**- Discussion -**_

Yomi: While I do believe you witnessed it, I don't believe you about the door.

Ryoichi: Huh?

Nagisa: Y-Yamms… She couldn't be telling the truth.

Nagisa: Blake was with us the entire day! Or at least the afternoon…

Yomi: So due to process—

Itsuki: Enough already! The killer is obviously Ryoichi!

Shota: I said shut up over there! Do I have to make you?

Itsuki: _You_ know what, Mr. Scientist. Go ahead and make me.

Shota: See me after the trial and I will show you disrespect.

Itsuki: Oh, I'm so scared!

Yomi: Enough you two! I swear, you're like children.

Itsuki: He started it.

Yomi: And I'm finishing it.

Shota: Fine. We'll stop talking about _who_ did it.

Shota: We'll talk about the best part. _How_?

Shota: Hey, Fat Bear. Can we get recess or something?

Monokuma: Zzzz… Huh— What— Recess? What are you, a kid?

Shota: Talk all you want. I will make you eat your words too.

Monokuma: Fine! I'll give you a damn recess! You better make it worth it.

Monokuma: I'm getting so~ Bored with this trial! I might as well end it.

Shota: What's the point of doing that? We know who the killer is.

Monokuma: What's the point of the recess then?

Shota: My fucking legs are killing me!

Monokuma: Upupupu~! I will make sure there's a special motive for your murder.

Shota: I will murder you first, you sadist bear!

Monokuma: Gwahaha~! Tell me, why are you still standing? I said you can break.

Shota: God damn…

_**- Trial Suspended -**_

Monokuma: Remember kids. It's not about who you wanna kill, it's about how you do it!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't been writing often. I got shoulder surgery last Wednesday, and I'm just able to get to writing. I had to make the trial sequence a little... different. I wonder if you'll notice. I'm sure it'll be evident later on. Let me know if I should do something different with the next trial. If you liked this one or not. Should I change the free time, or anything about the story. <strong>


	8. Trial II and Execution

**Chapter Arc: 1 ('Tis Only the Beginning)**

**Remaining Students: 15**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>- Trial In Session -<span>_**

**_- Discussion - _**

Monokuma: I hope you all had a good rest! Now, I want some one accused!

Shota: Yeah, yeah. We'll get there.

Itsuki: We're already there. It's Ryoichi. No doubt about it.

Ryoichi: It wasn't me! It was that hunter!

Yomi: Sure.

Shota: Now… I wanna hear why you think it's him.

**_- Non Stop Debate - _**

**Ammunition:**

**Broken Door Knob**

**Broken Glass**

**Missing Gun**

Ryoichi: We-well… It's easy to **see it's him!**

Shota: How?

Ryoichi: **[He was the only one who had access to the room!]**

Shota: Why?

Ryoichi: **Because, it's his room.**

Shota: And?

Ryoichi:** It's the only option. **

Yomi: Wait! That's not right!

**Ammunition Used:**

**Broken Door Knob**

**_- Discussion-_**

Yomi: While it is true that he was the only one to have legal access…

Yomi: There's another way into his room.

Itsuki: Enough with the stalling. We have the killer, right?

Itsuki: Then why don't we just end it already!

Shota: Because… What's the point in a mystery…

Shota: When you don't actually solve the mystery?

Shota: All great trials had darkness surround them…

Shota: Until a single piece of evidence shone through the veil!

Itsuki: …

Alonso: What the fuck was that just then? Did he…

Kou: Aye… 'e put the dog down…

Itsuki: Who are you calling a dog?!

Shota: Silence, mutt.

Itsuki: … Fine.

Shota: Good. Now, Ryoichi. Let me ask you this.

Shota: **When** did you get the hammer?

Yomi: …

Ryoichi: I didn't get the hammer from anywhere!

Ryoichi: Hell, I didn't even know this "hammer" existed!

Yomi: Ryoichi… I wouldn't believe you on that.

Yomi: I saw you. **Holding the hammer.**

Yomi: In fact, you prepared to strike me with it!

Ryoichi: Sh-shut up! I don't want to hear about _that…_

Itsuki: Hmmm? _That? _What's… _that? _

Yomi: Unfortunately, I do not give out information about my patients.

Yomi: So, the only way we will know, is if Ryoichi explains.

Ryoichi: I'll never talk!

Itsuki: Of course she won't. Why would she?

Yomi: It's her right as the patient to refuse leakage.

Natsumi: Hmph. With a personality such as hers,

Natsumi: There's no doubt she would have major leakage.

Nagisa: N-Nats! That's not nice!

Natsumi: Whatever…

Yomi: Hm… Well, to clarify everything. I'll take an account.

Yomi: During the little time we had before the party, I found myself in the woodshop.

Yomi: There, I had an encounter with Ryoichi. After a little talk…

Yomi: I got her upset and she held up the hammer, ready to strike.

Yomi: But I was able to calm her down and put it away.

Yomi: Besides us two, no one else entered to my knowledge.

**| New Evidence |**

**Yomi's Account**

Ryoichi: Sh-shut up! Everyone!

Shota: Heh… Backed into a corner, a victim may verbally attack.

Ryoichi: I said **SHUT UP**!

Shota: Erk…

Alonso: Did… she shut him up as well?

Kou: Aye… 'ittle lass shut Alpha…

Ryoichi: Will you let me talk now? The whole time… I only got attacked!

Yomi: My apologizes, dear. We're… just trying to survive.

Ryoichi: So you try to use an ambush on an innocent girl? That's low!

Yomi: Again, my dear. I, at least, apologize.

Itsuki: You have got to be… Why can't you see it!

Yomi: Hush, chef. We already have enough people yelling at once.

Itsuki: I HAVE been yelling!

Yomi: Exactly. Now please, cease your bickering.

Itsuki: …Ugh.

Yomi: Now, Miss… Tachibana, you said, correct?

Ryoichi: That's right.

Yomi: Please talk about whatever you wish.

Ryoichi: Thank you.

**_- Non Stop Debate -_**

**Ammunition:**

**Yomi's Account**

**Hammer**

**Broken Door Knob**

**Missing Gun**

Ryoichi: To start… Sure, I had the hammer inside the woodshop…

Ryoichi: **But I never took it out of there. **

Ryoichi: In fact…

Ryoichi: **[I think someone else, possibly the hunter, took it!]**

Yomi: What else, Miss Tachibana.

Ryoichi: Oh! Also, as for the letter…

Ryoichi: **I read the name on the bottom before it got drenched in blood.**

Yomi: Not exactly!

**Ammunition Used:**

**Yomi's Account**

**_- Discussion -_**

Yomi: As I had finished before… **No one entered after us. **

Ryoichi: How would you know?!

Yomi: I watched.

Ryoichi: What?

Yomi: Then I went back after you left. A hammer was missing from the room.

Yomi: I thought it happened to be on the floor, so it slipped my mind

Ryoichi: WHAT?!

**| Evidence Updated |**

**Hammer**

**- One went missing before the party- **

**| Evidence Updated |**

**Yomi's Account**

**- I went in after Ryoichi left. A hammer was missing from the room. -**

**- I thought it happened to be on the floor, so it slipped my mind. -**

Shota: Does that mean… we can rule it as Ryoichi that stole it?

Yomi: There's no doubt about it.

Shota: Can we then say it was her that broke into Blake's room?

Yomi: Most likely.

Shota: Then… Did she write the letter as well?

Blake: No.

Shota: No? Wait, don't tell me…** it was you that wrote the letter.**

Blake: Yup.

Shota: May I ask… what for?

Blake: Reasons.

Shota: Answer me you bastard.

Blake: Fuck off.

Shota: I so wish I could fucking kill you right now!

Yomi: Shota, stop. Now's not the time to messing around.

Shota: Yes… I'm so sorry, you little fucker!

Itsuki: _(There's something not right here…)_

Itsuki: _(Why so many wounds… That's bothered me from the start…)_

Itsuki: _(If I can figure it out…!)_

**_- Hangman's Gambit -_**

**{Question: Why are there so many wounds?}**

**? ?**

**STCUPEA**

**ATRRKIS**

_(I think I got it now.)_

**SURPRISE ATTACK**

**_- Discussion -_**

Itsuki: Hey, guys… I've been thinking. Why are there so many wounds on the body?

Shota: Wasn't it to distract us?

Itsuki: I don't disagree, but…

Alonso: But what?

Itsuki: What if… the killer didn't do them on purpose?

Shota: What?! That's just stupid!

Itsuki: Just think of it…

Itsuki: _Why inflict so many wounds?_

Itsuki: That's when it hit me!

Itsuki: Ryoichi was forced to due to a surprise attack from Kaoru.

Shota: …

Yomi: …

Itsuki: Oh come on guys!

Shota: I didn't know we were allowed to use direct accusation.

Yomi: It is odd he bluntly used her name…

Itsuki: I'm sorry. "_The killer_ was forced to…" Alright now?

Shota: Better. But that wouldn't surprise me. Yomi.

Yomi: Right. That's why _that_ was left at the scene.

**_- Present Evidence -_**

**- Monokuma Files 001**

**- Broken Door Knob**

**- Magnum**

**- Letter**

**- Hammer**

**- Broken Glass**

**- Missing gun**

**- [Kitchen Knife]**

**- Bloody Knife**

**- Earring  
>- Yomi's Account<strong>

**_- Discussion -_**

Shota: Right. It wouldn't surprise me that he needed some sort of defense.

Shota: I mean, he did get a letter of sorts, especially after that announcement.

Shota: It's hard to hide a knife that large. So he had to hold the whole way.

Shota: All that's left is…

Yumiko: **There's no need!**

Shota No need for what?

Yumiko: To go any further.

Yomi: Hmm? Why not?

Yumiko: Because… I admit to the crime. I killed Kaoru.

Yumiko: That fact is… I wanted out. I couldn't wait.

Yumiko: But… I realized… Emi would die if I didn't speak up…

Yumiko: So go ahead and vote me guilty.

Shota: **Silence!**

Yumiko: H-huh…? What's wrong, Shota…?

Shota: I cannot allow you to run your mouth.

Shota: There's no way you would be the killer!

Yumiko: I swear to you. I really am the killer.

Shota: Do you care to talk me on if you're so sure?

Yomi: Shota, let me hand him. You try to figure out the key detail.

- **_Rebuttal Showdown -_**

**Ammunition: **

**Yomi's Account**

**Yumiko:**

Let me ask/you this:

Why haven't/I been accused?

I had the/perfect opportune time.

The party gave me/stealth.

So why couldn't/have I done it?

**_/ ADVANCE! /_**

**Yomi: **

There's one thing everyone keeps forgetting.

**Yumiko: **

Oh yeah? Pro/ve it!

The only thing bei/ng forgotten is the party!

**I went to the woodshop before the party…**

**_/ Cut! /_**

**Yomi:**

Let me stop you there!

**_- Discussion -_**

Yomi: I already said… **No one entered after I left.**

Yumiko: God, Mr. Sensitive, you don't need to be so rude…

Shota: Yomi, ignore him. I figured out the whole case.

Shota: I know the true killer!

Yomi: Yeah? Wh-

Ryoichi: ALRIGHT! I ADMIT I WENT TO THE ROOM!

Ryoichi: I DID NOT KILL HIM THOUGH! IT WAS THE HUNTER!

Yomi: Ryoichi… Just admit defeat…

Ryoichi: NEVER!

Yomi: _(Then… There's only one way, isn't there. I just have to tell her about **that**.)_

**_- Panic Talk Action -_**

**Ryoichi:**

**[You're al+l stupid!] [I couldn't+do this!]**

**_{BREAK!} {BREAK!}_**

**[I'm not a m+urderer!] [I'm not a m+urderer!]**

**[I'm not a m+urderer!] [I'm not a m+urderer!]**

**_{BREAK!} {BREAK!}_**

**_{BREAK!} {BREAK!}_**

**[You're+crazy!] [Crazy!+Crazy!]**

**_{BREAK!} {BREAK!}_**

**[Assum+ptions!] [Assum+ptions!]**

**_{BREAK!} {BREAK!}_**

**…**

**[What evidence is there to tie me to the body?]**

** EarringOnTheBody! **

**Yomi: **

That settles it!

**_{BREAK!}_**

**_- Discussion -_**

Yomi: Just as I suspected. There's no doubt in my mind behind this gruesome case!

**_- Closing Arguments -_**

**Act 1**: **To start the whole case off. I assume it started back in the woodshop. There, Ryoichi and I had a little encounter. She had the hammer in her hand, but if I remember correctly, she dropped it. What happened then, I can't remember. However. The killer needed to use that hammer for their killing. They did not know, though I would be back to notice they stole it. **

**Act 2:**** Fast forward to the "start" of the party. From there, everyone, but Ryoichi, Kaoru, and Alonso, formed their circles. Alonso arrived a little before four, so he had no opportunity. During this time, the killer crept up to Blake's door, and broke the knob. This easy access would be necessary for their plan, but it hurt them in the end.**

**Act 3:**** From there, the killer acted swift. I assume they broke the glass for the gun cabinet. The knob there was either locked, or the killer didn't even check. The killer then grabbed a gun and the small switch knife used to stab the victim. **

**Act 4:**** Little did the killer know, they were about to be visited by the victim himself. As he walked back the door, he probably looked in and saw the killer with his, or her back turned. With knife in hand, he walked over to confront the thief. That's when he realized who it was. Obviously not the owner of the room. Instead, he held the knife in his hand and prepared to strike. He lurched forward with the knife, and stole something valuable. **

**Act 5:**** If my logic is sound, then the killer should have a laceration to the lower back. Anyway, the killer flinched and turned. The pain was so much, their finger twitched and fired… probably. That's the only reason for the gunshot to be so close ranged. As for the stab wounds…. The killer wanted to give Kaoru taste of his own medicine.**

**Act 6:**** Kaoru wasn't death, though. He rushed to the doorway, where he gave out. Bleed out, ect. Anyway… Since it was only four, the killer had enough time to attend to their own wounds before going to deal with Kaoru. Namely… Moving the body into the hallway. From there, they waited until the rest of us arrived and played witness. **

**Isn't that right…**

**_Ryoichi Tachibana!_**

**_- Discussion -_**

Ryoichi: …Y-yes… I admit. It was me. I have the wounds like you said, but…

Ryoichi: How did you know…?

Yomi: What part of I **watched you**, isn't clear? I saw it happen.

Yomi: I saw you clean up after yourself. You have bandages on right now.

Yomi: I was never to the party until 5:30. But I slipped in so people thought I was there.

Ryoichi: Crafty… Well, thank you.

Yomi: Huh? Why are you thanking me?

Ryoichi: I can finally leave this place. My life… has be—

Monokuma: Aww! Are you gonna deliver a sappy backstory? Too bad!

Monokuma: We don't have enough time!

**_— Trial End —_**

The silence quickly filled the courtroom. Not a sound to be heard from anyone. However, it was instantly broken by Ryoichi as she sobbed hard against the witness stand. She kept repeating the single phrase that hit each student. "I want out…" Everyone did, but no one would think to go so low as to murder someone. "I want out…"

"Upupupu~! Are you guys ready to vote for who will be executed?" The bear in the throne asked. Ryoichi froze and slowly looked up at it.

"W-what…? E-executed…?" She asked; her voice shook. The bear could only laugh as it did its mocking dance.

"Oh, didn't I explain~? The trial is the part of the game when you have to figure out who the blackened is! Then, my favorite part, the blackened will be executed if they are found out. If the innocent guess wrong, like they very well may now, all but the blackened gets executed~! Let's get this voting underway~!" A control panel popped up in front of the students. Seventeen buttons light up while two stay dim. "Just so we are in with the rules, you won't be able to choose our star dog

"N-no! I don't wanna die! P-please!" Ryoichi cried out. Her hands squeezed tightly around the front of the witness stand. None of the other students could look at her as they pressed the button in front of them.

**RYOICHI TACHIBANA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**COMMENCING THE EXECUTION**

Ryoichi stared at her classmates; none looked back at her. They casted their votes, and now it's time for her to die. A large crane hand slinked its way past the innocent students, and gripped Ryoichi's neck tightly; it yanked her back with a screech. Her hands shot forward to grab the witness stand, but her body trailed down the long hallway. She looked back to see her dreadful destination, but only darkness stood in its wake. She sobbed and had her eyes closed hard as the darkness engulfed her body.

**Cut Video: "Ahead of the Rest"**

She opened her eyes to see stands set up in front of her. Her hands were forced together behind her back and she was on her knees. She looked up; her head hit a wooden block. Her eyes shifted up to the glinting blade above her head. Tears roll down her cheeks.

"Attention~! Attention~! Today, we are here to remove a murderer from our mitts~!" Monokuma, dressed up as a masked executioner, said. His voice echoed across the stands filled with the fifteen other students and miniature bears. He laughs and points to the camera. "This camera will catch every single last word she may be able to mutter and project it here." He points over to the large screen showing Ryoichi and her sobs.

"I'm sorry… to everyone… I didn't want to live here… Under this bear's command… This isn't how I wanted it to end… I thought about telling you guys my feelings, but… I just want to say… Thank you to all my followers… and this will be my every last sign off… This has been Tachibana, and I hope you all have a good life." She said through her teeth.

The bear laughed at her words and raised his arm. Inside his paw, he clenched the rope. He let it loose and it fell straight down. The blade seemed to freeze inches from her neck. She realized it was her end, no doubt about that; her tears stopped and she smiled. The blade fell straight down, slicing through Ryoichi's neck; a crimson red grew as her head slide down into the basket. The bears in the stands cheered while the students looked away.

"And thank you to all you viewers! You are allowed to spend your miserable days to your choosings~!"


	9. Chapter Arc 1 Resolve

**Chapter Arc: 1 ('Tis Only the Beginning)**

**Remaining Students: 14**

* * *

><p>"How could this happen? <em>You lied to me!<em>" Shota exclaimed suddenly. His eyes were focused on the bear sitting on his throne. The bear's response was, a little unexpected. He had his head hung low, as if he was crying.

"I'm… really sorry. I don't know how this could have happened! My role… is to fake the blackened deaths, so they can be tried in a real court system… Not this!" He uttered through sniffles, though… it sounded more like a little girl than the usually sadist version. "Really, you have to believe me! I have no intentions of killing…"

"Then why do you want us to kill?" Itsuki asked. It was the right question for the current situation. The bear remained silent for a moment, crying to himself on his throne.

"W-well, if I had to sum it up… because _she _asked me too. I couldn't go against _her_ word… I mean, we're _sisters!_" He, or she (at this point), answered. The students looked around at each other, mainly at the girls. "Don't worry, she's not among you. She wouldn't be that stupid. Because what if she gets killed by one of you? I'd have to kill all of you!" The bear jumped off the throne and up onto the pedestal of the formerly deceased Ryoichi.

"That's not how the game is played," Blake stated. His voice didn't change at all from the class trial. "You said whoever kills becomes a blackened and has to have a class trial! _And_, you're contradicting what you pointed out at the gymnasium. Those _rules_ you gave us? Reread number twelve. _There may only be one victim per "killing game," _to sum it up."

"D-don't use my rules against me! I'll have you thrown into detention!" The little girl's voice responded, still hanging around at the throne. The bear, however, pointed its paw at the hunter in front of him. The tennis player, to his left, and the drummer, to his right, backed up a step. They both knew there was tension between the hunter and his prey, or perhaps it was the bear and his prey.

"H-hey, Mr. Monokuma… What exactly are you?" Emi spoke up.

The bear shifted his beady eye over to the magician, only uttering a sentence. "Tomoe, Tomoe T."

"That doesn't answer the question…" She spoke softly, but to no effect. The bear already disappeared behind the throne. Silence filled the courtroom once again. The lack of talk bared down enough when the sobs of Ryoichi lifted above the air. Now, nothing helped the awkward space between the classmates.

The little Animal Tamer from next to the Chef gently cleared her throat. "If I may. I would like to just say… We mustn't give up. I, for one, will make sure that Kaoru and Ryoichi didn't die for a meaningless cause. I, for one, will make sure to live out my life, and to never complain about how back the world makes it. We should be happy to get a life to begin with. What if you were the unlucky student and got killed first? Or what if you do it by accident and end up being executed? There's no point to this whole killing game! From now on, let's promise to not kill another soul."

"I-I agree with her… I d-definitely won't… There's no way I can do it…!" Nagisa exclaimed, but squeaked at her sudden outburst.

"Hmph. Let's see how long that holds up. I doubt anyone will actually keep that promise—

"No, Blake. You're wrong. I believe Kaoru was protecting you in a way. I mean, why else would he be trying to stop Ryoichi from rummaging your room." Aimi said. It seemed like the first time she talked during the whole trial, before or after.

"Aimi…"

"Hmph, like I care what the brat does. I didn't ask him to protect me." Blake said as he crossed his arms and looked away. No one needed to ask, he really did mean it. He bore the "eat or be eaten" mindset, along with many other unfortunate mindsets.

"Not to sound like a major bitch or anything, but can we, like, get out of here? I don't like seeing that's whore's face." Natsumi snorted as she spat in the direction of Ryoichi's stand.

"Heh, I'd go with the former without a doubt, right Cara?" The drummer asked across the room.

The archer looked up and grinned. She tried to chip away her fingernails. Her eyes met his eyes, nodding in delight. It seemed she felt happy to hear her name at a time like this.

"Well, fuck you too, you greasy musician," the actress snorted back.

"N-Nats… Why don't we go back to the school?" the manga writer asked. The trial was over, and that took quite a while. At least, that's how it felt everyone standing around. It's not something that can be done in the short time, like the investigation.

Of course, there happened to be no clocks inside the courtroom. "Seriously, can we please go? Just looking at empty space there hurts."

"If everyone wants, I'll go call the elevator," Itsuki said, leaving his stand. The elevator sat directly behind him. He went over and pressed the large green button. Sure enough, the doors slid open with a long, high-pitched screech. He jumped in and stood along the back wall. His hands rested on the guide bar positioned a little above his hips.

Slowly, the rest of the group filed in after him. Of course, the last to join them in the elevator was the mangaka. She stopped to look back at the vacant stands behind her before she made her way inside the shaft. The doors closed behind her with a deeper, ear-aching screech.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Arc: 1 ('Tis Only the Beginning)<br>**

**~END~**

**Remaining Students: 14**

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
